


Will He

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, aged up character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie kaspbrak is over richie tozier. richie tozier isn’t over eddie kaspbrak.





	Will He

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i finally got my profile on here up so my ugly fics go on here now >:(

all richie wanted to do was look at him. him being eddie, who was dancing with his new boyfriend across the party. it was safe to say richie missed him. god, did he look beautiful right then, with fluorescent lights shining on his face.   
“it’s been a year since we broke up.”  
richie thinks, taking a longer drink of his rum and coke than he should’ve. he winced as the boyfriend, (his name was alex, but richie refused to address him by that) wrapped an arm around eddie’s snails waist and kissed him. 

he felt a pang of jealousy deep in his chest. seeing eddie reciprocate the kiss and wrap his arms around the guy’s neck made him sick. it was like eddie didn’t even see him anymore. he had reasoning to act that way.   
the year before this, eddie and richie had been fighting a lot, be it about stupid things like the dishes in their dorm room sink, or a drunken kiss with one of their friends at a party. but still they stayed together. everyone really thought they’d be inseparable for life. 

what was apparently inevitable for around 70 percent of couples in america happened to them too. one friday night, richie came home later than usual with eddie waiting for him on the couch.   
“hey. where were you? i was getting worried?”  
eddie had said, his legs curled to his chest.  
richie didn’t say anything. he was angry at someone who’d talked down to him during a radio interview. he knew he shouldn’t have taken it out on eddie, but he was. the rest of the night was silent. as they laid down on opposite sides of the bed, eddie was thinking. their relationship wasn’t going anywhere. all that was happening was distance. 

when richie woke up the next morning, he saw a divet in the bed where eddie had been laying. he got up finally, walking into their kitchen and picking up the piece of yellow ledger paper eddie had written him a note on.   
‘ i went into the pharmacy earlier. sorry. ‘  
eddie’s slanted and small handwriting looked rushed, as if he was in a hurry to leave him.   
when eddie got home at three, richie was on the couch watching a crappy reality tv show eddie doubted he was even paying attention to.

a burst of courage made eddie pipe up.   
“i think we should talk.” he mumbled, looking up from the floor, his eyes meeting richie’s.   
“about what?”  
richie sighed, sitting up and scooting over so eddie could be next to him, but eddie didn’t budge from the spot he stood in.   
“us.”  
the shorter boy sighed, his face stony. richie could already feel the lump rising in his throat when he looked at his lover’s sullen expression. 

in all honesty, they hadn’t been them in forever. the silence and the fights had pushed away most of the physical desire they had for each other. kisses grew seldom and the sexual attraction was still there, but even that was growing thin. although they would never tell each other, when it was silent and they were alone again, both of them still looked at the other lovingly. the way you looked at your best friend who you’d been in love with drive away from you right as you were about to confess.

richie sucked in his bottom lip, feeling the slow burn of their relationship fizzle out.   
“what about us, eds?”  
he’d quipped, trying to lighten the heavy situation in any way he could.   
“what happened? you’re different. i’m different. it used to be different, like we fit together perfectly. like we were two sides of the same fucking coin.” eddie sighed, his bambi eyes threatening to break down his walks with his tears.  
“and now you- you barely come home.”  
he’d semi-shouted. anger flashed through his eyes as he glared at richie, hiding the fear and pain behind a facade of fury. 

the night was filled with screaming and tears and everything the two built together crumbling at their feet. it ended with eddie alone in the bed that was too big for just him as richie went to stay at stan and mike’s. all they had left was the apartment and that would be gone soon too.

eddie recounted the night richie moved out as alex, his new lover rested his firm hands on eddie’s hips and whirled him around the dance floor. he’d watched at the doorway the man who he’d once thought was his forever walk out the door carrying boxes and boxes of memories and stolen kisses behind the aladdin from years and years ago. after richie closed the door for the final time, eddie opened a bottle of gin and promised himself he’d never fall in love again.

it took them both months to finally be ‘okay’. countless dates and hookups didn’t mean anything. the problem with anyone either of them dated was simple and consistent. it wasn’t eddie. it wasn’t richie. it wasn’t love. they found themselves telling their dates stories about their childhoods only to stop short because he was in this one. he was in all of them. 

eddie looked up from over his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking at richie again. all he wanted to do was look at him, and of course he was talking to some girl in his one of his classes. watching richie smile and move on made eddie sick. he pulled away from alex, muttering he needed to get some air. he’d walked out so quickly that he didn’t even notice richie get up and follow him. eddie walked out the door to the balcony of the house and leaned against the wall. he heard the familiar sound of richie’s bic lighter flick.   
“what happened to us, eds?”

cause i don’t blame you.


End file.
